


Run on the Wild Side

by PaperFox19



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bondage, Circle Jerk, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Male Solo, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superboy, Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash wake up in a jungle naked and hand cuffed together, and to make matters worse their being hunted. A Yaoi Series Robin/Superboy/Aqualad/Kid Flash</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wake Ups

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews inspire new fics and keep me going on others

Chap 1 Wake Ups

Robin groaned, his head felt heavy, and he felt the stray breeze against his skin…wait skin? Robin looked down and saw he was very much naked. He tried to move but found his arm was chained to someone else. He looked to his right and found an equally naked Superboy chained to him, he also saw Aqualad was chained to Superboy, and Kid Flash was chained to Aqualad’s other side. They all were equally naked. “Shit what is going on?” He came up to Superboy and patted his cheek. “Superboy wake up, I need you to wake up.”

Superboy opened his eyes and blurrily looked at Robin. “Oh I’m having that dream again.” Superboy said and raised his hand to cup Robin’s cheek. “I never get to see your face, is this really what you look like?” Superboy leaned up and kissed Robin.

‘WHAT?!’ Robin thought as Superboy kissed him. Robin pulled back breaking the kiss. He grabbed the boy by the ear and tugged it hard. “Wake up CONNER!!” Robin yelled and snapped Superboy out of his sleepy daze.

“Robin, your real and this isn’t a dream! Wait why are we naked?” Superboy began to realize and his cheeks turned red, he looked down and saw that they both were naked.

“We aren’t the only ones.” Robin said pointing to their fellow sleeping teammates.

“About the kiss I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that to you.” Superboy said and Robin blushed.

“We can talk about the kiss later right now let’s wake up the others.” Robin moved around Superboy, and the clone got an eyeful of Robin’s cock, balls, and sexy ass. Robin patted Aqualad’s cheek stirring the teen awake. “Robin? Superboy? Why are you naked?” Aqualad looked down at himself. “Why am I naked?”

“Let’s discuss this after we wake up Wally.” Robin said and moved over to give the red head a nudge. “Come on Wally wake up.” Wally just snored and drooled.

“Haha I don’t wanna wake up yet, let’s stay in bed all day.” Wally mumbled in his sleep, he reached out with his free arm and pulled Robin down. He kissed Robin sloppily and thrust his tongue into Robin’s mouth. Superboy saw red and tugged the chained arm pulling Robin away from the red head. Robin was panting and losing Robin made Wally wake up. “Jeez what’s going on, whoa why are you guys naked!!”

“We don’t know Wally, I don’t know why we are here, or what has happened to us but we need to figure it out.” Wally suddenly got very nervous, he hid his cock with his free hand. “Wally this is no time to be shy look around.” Robin said, and the males looked at their surroundings.

They were surrounded by trees and grass, some trees were small, and above ground with their roots stretching down into the ground making a somewhat hiding place. There were bushes of various colors that had strange flowers. There were trees reached high into the sky and their branches masked the open sky. Superboy and Aqualad could hear running water which meant there was a river nearby.

“Ok so we are naked, hand cuffed together, and we have no weapons and no coms.” Aqualad said, Wally face palmed. “Great so were screwed royally.”

Robin checked the grass and found a line hidden among the blades of grass. He followed the line around and realized they were in a circle. “Someone put us here.”

“You don’t think it was Batman or another leaguer do you? Some sort of crazy training mission or something?” Wally spoke looking around.

“No…Batman wouldn’t take my mask away and leave me with nothing to hide my identity.” Robin bit his thumb a wave of nervousness hitting him. “Whoever did this was able to catch us all off guard subdue us and bring us here, and judging from this strange terrain we not even be on Earth anymore.” Robin said and he tapped the ground.

“Very clever!” A computerized voice rang over the males. A computer screen appeared and a shadowy figure appeared on the screen. “You are as smart as the rumors say.” The screen fizzled a bit. “An orphan brat trained by the legendary Batman.” Wally and Aqualad glared at the computer as Robin tensed up at the word orphan. Superboy didn’t know what was wrong but knew that Robin was affected by those words.

“I know a lot about all of you, trained by the world’s heroes. If I can kill you I’ll get to see your mentor’s faces in rage and sorrow. I have some experiments that are gonna hunt you, if they can kill you I’ll use them to kill your masters.” The four boys were furious now.

“What is with you, you sick fuck as far as villains go you are scum!!” Wally shouted. 

“A villain?! I am no villain I am a man of science. I spent years making this place trees that can reach the sky, with bodies could be used to house a whole family. Plants the re-grow fruit over night, rocks that can turn any body of water into a hot spring, I made so many wondrous things, and I got bored. So I made more and more until my curiosity peeked, and I asked myself one question. Can I make a creature powerful enough to kill the justice league? So I tried and now it’s time for proper testing. My pets will be let out in 24 hours better start running.” The screen vanished and the others shouted.

“Bastard!!”

To be continued…


	2. Cuffs and Taking Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews inspire new fics and keep me going on others

Chap 2 Cuffs and Taking Care

The cuffs beeped and the chains vanished, but the cuffs remained on them. “Alright I’m gonna go see if there’s a way out of here.” Kid Flash went to speed off but he’s got as far as 10 steps before the cuffs beeped and like an invisible tether yanked the boy back slamming into his friends. The cuffs beeped again and the naked boys were forced together at the wrists their naked bodies being pressed together. The cuffs suddenly gained a strong magnetic effect keeping them trapped at the wrist.

“Nice going KF!!” Robin snapped blushing red as he was sandwiched between Conner and Aqualad, Conner’s body was pressed to his back and Aqualad was pressed to his front, their manhoods rubbing against each other. Kid Flash blushed as his cock rubbed against Robin’s side. The close contact caused a powerful reaction. Superboy’s cock grew hard and he rubbed against the crack of Robin’s ass, the front friction had Aqualad and Robin aroused and Kid Flash got hard rubbing against Robin.

Robin could smell his friend’s musk, it was a thick strong scent, all Robin knew was that it made his cock twitch. He let out a soft moan and tried to escape the pile of men, his struggles added extra friction to all the right places and his friends began to moan softly.

After 10 minutes the cuffs beeped again and the magnetic effect they had wore off allowing the males to separate. They did with a powerful blush on their cheeks, they were each hard and breathing heavily. “Damn that bastard when I get my hands on him!!” Robin said punching the palm of his hand.

“Speaking of a hand Robin we might need to take care of this.” Aqualad said looking down at his aroused cock.

“We can just go behind some bushes, and take care of it.” Robin said his whole face turning red.

“How do you take care of it?” Superboy asked, and his cock twitched and the other teens looked away for a moment.

“Alright let’s do this quick!!” Robin said and he sat down next to Superboy, Aqualad sat on his right and Wally sat across from him. “Grasp your penis firmly.” Robin said and Superboy obeyed and followed Robin’s movement. “Now slowly caress your length.” Robin said pumping his own cock, Superboy gulped and licked his suddenly dry lips. He started pumping his cock keeping his eyes focused on Robin.

Aqualad was slowly working his stiff cock stealing glances at Robin, and let his fantasies wonder. Wally on the other hand found himself able to look at anything but Robin right now, it was weird all the dreams all the fantasies he had of his friend and here he was jerking himself off right infront of him and he just couldn’t look.

Robin was panting as he pumped his cock. “You can stimulate yourself by either massaging your balls or caressing your nipple.” Wally’s head whipped around at this he had to look!! Robin’s hand left his cock to rub his balls while his other hand went up and began caressing his hardened nipple. The three boys were locked on Robin, the show he was presenting was hot beyond words, even if his words were calculating and scientific in nature.

Robin arched his back and let out a moan as he came, thick cum sprayed all over his lithe body, seeing this the boys couldn’t hold themselves back they came their cum onto the ground before them. “Wow Rob it’s hard to believe that how you jerk off.” Wally panted out.

“It’s not I normally use toys.” Robin said getting up. Wally got a nose bleed at the thought, and Aqualad blushed, Superboy looked at the boys in confusion. “Hey Conner, do you know if there’s any place we can wash up?”

“Yeah I can hear a river nearby.” Superboy said standing up. “Can you lead the way?” Robin asked and the boy nodded. Wally and Aqualad followed keeping within a ten step reach, worrying the cuffs would react again.

The team had no idea they were heading towards one of the mad man’s dangerous experiments.

To be continued…


	3. River Dangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews inspire new fics and keep me going on others

Chap 3 River Dangers

The boys follow Superboy to the river, Aqualad and Robin examined the river and found it safe to use. The boys jumped in and began cleansing themselves. “This is nice!” Robin sighed happily as the cool water washed over his body.

Superboy froze as he turned his gaze to Robin as he washed himself, the water ran down his lithe body and Superboy licked his lips. He blushed as his cock got hard and he quickly covered himself. Wally noticed Superboy sink into the river and by the blush on his face Wally knew what was wrong. He followed Conner’s vision and saw he was starring at Robin. Wally had a grin on his face. “Yo Robin looks like Supeys got a real hard on for ya.” Wally shouted and Superboy’s whole face went red.

Robin turned and saw Superboy blushing and covering his crotch below the water, and Wally with a grin on his face as he tried to hold back his laughter. Robin smiled. “Is that so, then I’ll just have to take care of it.” Robin brought Superboy to dry land and laid him down on the ground, he pulled his hands away and stared at his massive cock. Robin winked at Superboy before he consumed Superboy’s cock with ease.

Superboy arched his back in pleasure as Robin sucked on his stiff cock. Wally’s jaw dropped and he felt his own cock get hard as he watched his friend and teammate suck off the clone. Aqualad was turned on as well, but unlike Wally he was not so stunned, he pumped his cock as he watched Robin work Superboy with his mouth.

Robin bobbed his head eagerly licking and sucking his cock, he ran his tongue along the underside. He reached below and began fondling Superboy’s balls. The clone couldn’t hold back and he moaned Robin’s name as he came, Robin swallowed all of what Superboy had to offer and pulled off his spent cock. “Feel better?” Robin said sweetly, and Superboy nodded.

“Hey Rob, don’t suppose you could ease my pain could ya?”

Without missing a beat Robin turned and smiled, and he said. “Nope!”

Wally fell over, and Aqualad and Superboy laughed. Aqualad had found his release shortly after Superboy, his cum spilled over his hand. He washed himself off, when he did he felt an odd presence in the water. “Guys something is coming!!”

No sooner had he spoke those words did they hear an odd animal cry. Aqualad saw shadows racing towards them from up stream. “Wally get out of the water!” Aqualad shouted and his markings began to glow. Wally didn’t need to be told twice, and he zipped out of the water. Aqualad put his hand back in the water and let loose a powerful electric charge.

These creatures were smart and jumped out of the water onto dry land. “What the hell are those things?!” The boys shouted. These things had the face of a frog with huge red eyes, and a row of sharks teeth, it’s legs were that of a crocodile, and it had an alligator tail as well. There were 6 of them in total, they let out a clicking noise.

The boys got into a fighting stance and the creatures attacked. One shot it’s tongue at Robin while, three others hopped at Wally while another two went after Aqualad. The last one stayed back and observed.

Superboy shielded Robin, and got his arm coiled by his tongue, Superboy tried to pull the beast but it was him who was pulled toward the beasts massive jaws. Robin dashed forward and drop kicked the beast dropping its fangs over its own tongue and bit it off. Superboy adjusted his momentum and used it to punch the beast smashing all of its teeth.

Wally out ran the beasts’ attacks but he couldn’t run far or risk them all getting trapped together. Aqualad didn’t hesitate he grabbed the two beasts tongues and sent a powerful jolt of electricity into their tongues and blew up the beasts. The leader clicked angrily and the three chasing Wally stopped and turned their sights on Aqualad. One fired it’s tongue at him while the other two launched a charge attack to bite him to death.

Aqualad caught the tongue and Robin and Superboy took out the other two. Aqualad finished off the fifth one, all that was left was the leader. The creature hissed and sprouted a large fin from its back, it jumped and began to spin making a large buzz saw. It rushed at them seeking blood. Aqualad caught it and stopped it in it’s tracks. “Guess you didn’t know Atlantian Skin is very tough!” With one jolt of lightning he killed the beast.

Aqualad was covered in fluids and he went for another wash. As he bathed their bracelets beeped. “Congratulations you managed to defeat my creations my Chimera Frogs. For that you’ve earned a reward.” A pod rose from the ground, inside was Robin’s collapsible staff as well as some food.

“You expect us to trust food you’ve given us!” Wally snapped.

“Oh please poisoning you would be pointless you are here to test my experiments.” The voice ended and Robin got his staff. The food consisted of jerky, bread, apples, grapes, and a few bananas.

They got the food and filled their stomachs. They set up camp by the river they built a fire and huddled around it. This was only the beginning.

To be continued


End file.
